1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell stack for generating electrical energy by an electrochemical reaction between a fuel and an oxidizing gas, and more particularly to a fuel cell stack having an improved channel configuration in an electricity generating unit in which the electrochemical reaction occurs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell is a device that generates electrical energy by an oxidation reaction of a fuel and a reduction reaction of an oxidizing gas. Fuel cells may be classified as polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cells or direct oxidation fuel cells according to the type of fuel used.
Polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cells generate electrical energy in an reaction between a modified liquid or gas fuel and an oxidizing gas. Polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cells typically exhibit excellent output performance, low operating temperatures, and quick start and response characteristics. Therefore, polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cells are widely used as mobile power sources for vehicles, distributed power sources for buildings, and small power sources for electrical devices.